Our Friend, Our Girl, Our Daughter
by Fantastic Beasts in the TARDIS
Summary: Coulson finally tells Skye about her family. And, it's not what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Well, my headcanon to end all headcanons has made its way into a fic. Yay! What would you call that? OTH? One true headcanon? The one headcanon that you would pick to become canon above all the others? I'm calling it that. OTH. Kthxbye.**

"Can I help you Skye?" Skye's head whipped around as Coulson entered his office. He glared at her pointedly as she slowly closed the desk drawer she was searching in. She stood up and closed all the secured SHIELD files that she had opened on his computer that were projecting onto the board.

"Nah. I'm fine."

"Really? Because this is my office. And I just saw you close those files."

"I was just looking for some information on my family."

"And how'd you get my password?" Skye gave him a 'Are you serious?' look, "Right. Dumb question. Hacker."

"Yeah."

"Did you find what you were looking for then?"

"No. I was just about to open the last file when you came in."

"Good. Out now."

"AC you can't keep me from knowing who my parents were!"

"Skye. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then trust me on this and listen closely. You're better off not knowing. Now, I have to write up a mission report so if you'd kindly exit." He gestured to the door.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. You don't know what it's like to have no family! My whole life I've wondered who they were but there was always someone standing in my way. And now, it's you, telling me to trust you and that I'm better off no knowing and 'protecting me' but you're just like everyone else!"

"That's enough."

"I'm not done yet. I did. I trusted you and I was patient and I thought that you would find me answers but you haven't! You haven't done shit to help me. You say you're on my side but you're not really are you? SHIELD will always come first. You're not protecting me. You're protecting all of SHIELD's dirty little secrets and cover-ups." She turned around. Ward was standing in the doorway. He signaled for her to leave.

"C'mon Skye. Let's go."

"No." He gave her a look that said 'I'm sorry' before walking in and picking her up. He carried the struggling girl into the common area and put her on the couch. Fitz, Simmons, and May were standing nearby.

"They don't need an audience." May whispered to the scientists. They got the point. The three of them left the room, one to the cockpit and two went to the lab.

"Sit down."

"Oh I think I will not that you gave me much choice anyway. At least I'm not handcuffed to the couch."

"Skye."

"Ward."

"You have to understand. Whatever Coulson's doing, he has good reason."

"Really? He has a good reason to keep me from my family? I doubt it."

"Clearly there's something else in play here that neither of us know about. He would tell you if he could and you know that. I'm sorry Skye but shouting at him isn't going to make him show you that file."

"What if it was you?" Skye asked quickly. She looked Ward in the eyes to gauge his reaction.

"Sorry?"

"What if it was you? And you were left at an orphanage as a baby and you grew up in foster homes and you weren't allowed to know who your parents were. What would you do then?"

"I would trust and respect Agent Coulson's decision."

"Well it's not that easy for some of us. I haven't been brainwashed by SHIELD into accepting every command and order without question."

"I'm not some sort of government drone. Believe it or not I have empathy and feelings and freedom of thought. And I'm telling you that I would trust him. Not because he's a superior or because he's my boss but because he's my friend. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Skye nodded, "Good. Did you read the book I gave you?" Skye was about to answer when Coulson walked out of his office and into the common area.

"Ward. Make yourself scarce." He said quietly. The agent stood up and touched Skye's shoulder, trying to reassure her. She gave him a half smile as he exited the room, "Hi Skye." The small smile was wiped from her face the moment he spoke to her, which he noticed immediately, "I know you're mad at me." She didn't respond, "Can you show me some sign that you're paying attention?"

"Forget it. I don't care. It's fine. Can you leave me alone?"

"No. It's not fine. I wasn't protecting SHIELD. I was protecting myself. And it was wrong of me to keep you from the truth for selfish reasons."

"What're you talking about?" He produced a folder from behind his back and handed it to her.

"This is everything I have on your family. Read it. I'm sorry Skye." She opened the folder and Coulson watched her expressions change as she read it. When she was done she looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes. He reached out his arm to touch hers but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She stood and walked away, struggling to maintain her composure until she was out of sight. The agent stood as well and walked back into his office. He sat in his chair without noticing May who was standing in the corner.

"Phil?"

"Now's not a good time May." She walked around to his side of the desk and sat on it, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you crying?" She looked at his face. Coulson could tell that she was way out of her depth and yet instead of leaving she looked him in the eye, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. And don't say its fine. I heard you and Skye fighting in here."

"It was about her parents." Coulson took a deep breath and turned away from her gaze.

"And?"

"She's mine."

"Oh." He could hear May inhale sharply. He was expecting her to be upset but when he spun his chair back around her expression had not changed, "She's—"

"Yeah." He began.

"You didn't tell me."

"I know how you felt about it and I wasn't gonna make you relive that."

"How long have you known? Did you know when we picked her up?"

"Not immediately. But I suspected. When we put her into the system I ran a test."

"Does she know?"

"She does now, about me that is. You weren't on file, of course."

"What's gonna happen?"

"It depends on what she wants. She probably hates me, which she has every right to."

"Skye's not unreasonable. I'm sure if you just explain—" May began to say.

"How do I explain to her that I knew she existed and chose not to contact her? I abandoned her May and that's something that I've thought about everyday for the last twenty-three years! There's no reason for her forgive me!"

"Don't you dare put this all on yourself. I'm just as guilty as you are." She took a deep breath, the first sign of emotion she'd shown the whole conversation, "Phil. Go talk to her." He nodded and stood.

"I won't mention you if you don't want me to."

"No. I've done enough besides keeping her from her mother too. Now, go get our girl."

**A/N- Well I thought I'd give y'all part of the story for now. It was getting too long to be a one-shot so I'm chopping it up into chapters. (Maybe three or four chapters.) Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi friends. Here's the second installment. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Language**

"Skye?" Coulson called from outside her bunk.

"Fuck off."

"I just want to talk to you."

"Sure, dad." She said the second word in a clearly revolted tone.

"Please Skye." His voice broke halfway through her name, which Skye heard, and her urge to comfort her friend overpowered her anger. She opened the screen and saw him standing in front of her. She gestured to the spot next to her on the bed, putting the pillow that was there on her lap.

"Don't get soft on me now AC." She said, a hint of her normal self in her voice. She hesitantly moved her hand as if she was going to touch his shoulder but pulled away as she remembered that she was mad at him. She masked her concerned expression with one of anger before she spoke again, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Because that fixes everything!"

"It was a mistake Skye."

"Did you know? Did you know when we met?"

"I think I did. But it wasn't definite."

"So you did a DNA test without telling me." She said quietly.

"Yeah. It confirmed my suspicions."

"You didn't tell me. You knew this whole time."

"You have to understand. I was scared. I preferred the relationship we were building to what I knew would happen when I told you. I didn't want to alienate you."

"It's a little late for that!"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah. Sorry doesn't cut it. 'Oh sorry I abandoned you. Sorry you had to live in an orphanage and in foster homes for your whole life. Sorry I've been lying to you since you got on the plane.' It's been twenty-three years! You can't just expect me to accept your apology and move on!"

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry."

"God stop saying that you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry." He said this almost too quiet for Skye to hear but when she heard it, she turned to look at him. He noticed her eyes on him and lifted his head to meet her gaze, "Not a day went by, Skye, when I didn't think about what I'd done, where you were, if you were okay." Skye's face showed no sign of any sort of reaction and she made no response of any kind. After a while, as Coulson was getting ready to leave, she spoke.

"Who was she?"

"Your mother? She was brilliant and extraordinary and amazing and she was an excellent agent. She still is."

"Where is she?"

"She's, ummmm, its difficult to explain."

"If she's dead, I'm a big girl I can take it."

"She's not dead." Coulson said hastily, "She's very much alive."

"Well then?"

"She's closer than you think. You know her actually."

"I knew it." Skye momentarily forgot her anger again, "You and May totally did it back in the day!" Coulson gave her a disapproving look, "Sorry, dad." She said the latter word with a strong tone of sarcasm, "But I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes you are." He took a deep breath in, "I know. It's a lot to take in. I'll leave you so you can think things over." She nodded. Right after he left, Ward let himself in.

"By all means. Come in." Skye's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I see things went well then." He sat in the spot the other agent had just vacated.

"Marvelous."

"I saw him leave. Are you okay?" Skye almost instinctively leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, a bit surprised, and put his arms around her. Ward could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, "I'm gonna go with no." He continued whispering calming words in her ear until he felt her stop shaking.

"Coulson and May." She muttered into his chest. In an instant he understood what she was trying to tell him. He started rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. She pulled away from his body to look him in the eyes, "He's known ever since I got on the bus. He's lived with me for months and he didn't think to tell me he was my father. What kind of person does that?" Ward didn't answer, understanding that it was a rhetorical question.

"And May?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her today."

"Are you mad at her as well?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes. But, where would I go Ward? It's not like I have a home to go back to! I was living out of my van! And now my family's on this goddamn bus and you're here and—" She stopped as she realized what she'd said.

"Me?"

"Sorry. That was," She struggled to find the right word, "inappropriate."

"Don't apologize. You haven't said anything wrong."

"Yeah but you're my SO. Doesn't SHIELD have rules about 'fraternization' between agents?"

"Since when do you care about SHIELD's rules? Or any rules?"

"I don't usually. But, the last thing I wanna do is get you in trouble with the big guns."

"I think I can take them."

"The scary eye patch guy doesn't scare the robot?" Skye teased. She made a pouty face and Ward playfully punched her in the arm.

"Its good to see that you're making jokes again. And a word of advice. I wouldn't call your boyfriend a robot." He felt the girl next to him tense up at the third to last word, "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't."

"You're sitting practically in my lap. I felt you freeze up."

"It's fine. I'm okay."

"It's not fine and you're not okay but I'm gonna ignore that."

"I'm tired."

"Yeah it's getting late." He stood up, "We'll talk more tomorrow. G'night Skye." He kissed her forehead and gave a little wave as the screen closed behind him. Skye changed into her pajamas and got under her covers. She closed the lights and fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N- Hope you guys liked it! I can't wait for tomorrow's episode! Also, reviews make me happy! Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm back again! This is the third installment. Enjoy!**

Skye woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. Her nightmare came rushing back to her and she could feel panic setting in. She sat up just as Ward came running down the hall. He overrode the door lock using his code and entered to see Skye sitting on her bed hyperventilating.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head, "Okay. Can you take some deep breaths for me?" She tried to breathe in and started gasping for air.

"I can't breathe." She murmured. Ward grabbed her and held her close to his chest.

"Can you feel me breathing?" He purposely took deep breaths. He felt her nod against his neck, "Alright. I want you to try and breathe at the same time as me. Breathe in. Breathe out." He repeated the last two sentences in time with his breaths until he felt Skye's breathing fall into line, "Feeling better?" As soon as he asked, she bolted to the bathroom, "Guess not." He said to himself. Ward followed her. He found her on the floor, throwing up into the toilet. He held her hair out of the way with one hand and rubbed her back with the other, "You're just having the worst day today aren't you?" She made a sound of agreement as she sat up. Ward produced a plastic cup full of water and handed it to her. She rinsed her mouth out and then drank some.

"I'm sorry." She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at her feet.

"What're you sorry for?"

"For dragging you into this. And for making you see that."

"You didn't make me do anything."

"How did you know to come?"

"Skye." He said her name carefully and she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, "You were screaming." She wasn't really surprised by this. From time to time she'd had nightmares, some worse than others. But she hadn't had one since she joined SHIELD.

"Oh. I was? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but I'm glad you did. What if I hadn't woken up and you were here by yourself?" Skye visibly shuddered at the thought, "Do you want to talk about it." She shook her head, "Alright. You don't have to. Do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

"Okay." She tried to stand up and promptly fell down. Ward caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Guess you're a bit dizzy." Ward supported her back to her bed. She lay down under the blanket and scooted over to one side, "You gonna be okay?" She nodded, "Just call me if you need anything. G'night."

"Wait." She called as he walked towards the door, "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone."  
"Skye."

"Please." He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the small bunk. He felt the girl move closer to him for protection and warmth. Neither of them were sure how but they both managed to drift off to sleep. Skye woke the next morning just as Ward was getting out of bed. She sat up, "Good morning. Thank you for staying with me."

"No problem. You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Anymore bad dreams?"

"Nope."

"Good. I'm gonna go back to my bunk to change for breakfast, okay?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"I'll see you soon." She watched as he left the room and heard his footsteps go down the hall. Skye turned on her phone to check for any updates on social media. She opted not to change. She put a robe on over her pajamas and walked with her bare feet to the kitchen. By the time she got there, everyone, even Ward, was already there. Conversation stopped when she walked in.

"Good morning Skye." Coulson said, pouring himself a pot of coffee. Skye ignored him and took a seat next to Ward on the other side of the table.

"How are you today?" Simmons asked. She looked concerned and Skye knew that she must have heard the screaming as well.

"I'm doing fine thank you. How're you?"

"I'm good. Are you sure you're okay? Last night I thought I heard—" She began.

"She said she's fine." Ward interrupted and gave her a death glare.

"It's okay." Skye assured him, "They're just worried." She turned to look at the scientist, "It was a bad dream that's all." Coulson looked at her and she avoided her gaze. Jemma and Leo picked up on the tension between their boss and their friend and the room went silent.

"Agent Ward." May broke the stalemate a few minutes later, "How was your night?"

"Fine."

"And your mission yesterday?"

"It went fine."

"Do you have any details you could share with us?"

"No."

"You can't or you don't want to?" Ward didn't respond, "I have a feeling that you're upset with me." He looked at Skye who had grabbed his hand under the table. The two made eye contact, which May noticed, "Oh." She realized the reason for his anger, "I think I'll drink my coffee in the cockpit today."

"And I have some reports to file." Coulson got up as well.

"Sir. You've hardly touched your fruit." Simmons said.

"I'm just not very hungry today. Have a good breakfast." The rest of the agents watched them leave and then all looked around at each other.

"What was your dream about?" Simmons was looking at her.

"Oh, ummm, I'd rather not talk about it Jemma."

"That's okay too."

"What do you think Agent Coulson and Agent May's problems are?" Fitz asked. Skye and Ward glanced at each other, "You two know don't you?" They nodded together, "So tell us."

"As much as I love both of you. It's not really your business."

"We're the only people on the bus who don't know. Come on."

"They're my parents." Skye blurted out. She squeezed Ward's hand tightly for support.

**A/N- May and Skye's conversation is coming up. Reviews make me happy! Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi again! There wasn't an episode this week which made me sad but just four days until the next one! In the mean time enjoy this chapter!**

Fitz seemed floored by the news that Skye had just delivered. His partner was not as shocked, "Really?" Simmons asked, "Wow. Ummmm… that's interesting." She looked Skye straight in the eye and the other girl could see that the scientist was not surprised at all.

"You already knew didn't you?" Skye accused, "How'd you know?"

"You're right I did know. Anyone with basic reasoning skills and a knowledge of genetics could've figured it out. Plus I had medical records so I could run DNA tests."

"And in all the months we've been on this plane together, you didn't think to tell me?"

"I thought you knew and if you didn't, I thought that they would tell you when they were ready."

"Don't you think that twenty-three years is ready enough? I can't believe that you didn't tell me!"

"Skye calm down." Ward tried to subdue her, "She just did what she thought was best."

"God Ward just shut up!" The agent stood up. He muttered something about going to his bunk before walking out. Skye got out of her chair and lay face down on the couch. The scientists were very quiet. Jemma signaled Fitz to leave the room. He nodded and went back to his bunk. Skye whispered just loud enough for Simmons to hear, "How do I manage to alienate everyone in my life in just one day?"

"I'm still here," The other girl approached the couch carefully and sat on the edge by her legs, "You know, you can't do anything lying face down on a couch." Skye sat up and tucked her knees under her body.

"I'm sorry."

"I should be apologizing for keeping something like that from you."

"No. You were just trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Well at any rate, I think you should save your apologies for someone more important than me."

"You mean Ward?"

"Of course. When'd that happen by the way?"

"My life is falling apart around me and you want to talk about who I'm dating?"

"You're being melodramatic. It's not that bad. And I'm very interested in Skyeward."

"Skyeward?"

"Well you need a couple name!"

"That's ridiculous but, whatever. Fine. He came into my room last night when I had a bad dream and he stayed to make sure I didn't have another one."

"Oooo did he 'comfort' you?" She did air quotes at the second to last word.

"Not in that way. I basically had a panic attack and then threw up. It wasn't very romantic."

"You what?" Simmons looked startled.

"I'm okay."

"No you're obviously not. I want to just run some tests to make sure you're alright."

"Jemma there's nothing wrong with me. I just freaked out a bit."

"Besides the vomiting and panicking was there anything else?"

"Yeah." Skye admitted, "When I tried to stand up after I was really dizzy and lightheaded and I fell over."

"Did you hit your head?" Jemma reached over to the girl's face and pulled out a flashlight to look at her eyes but Skye slapped her hand away.

"No Ward caught me."

"Well that's good." She stood up and reached out for Skye's arm to help her up.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you. To run some tests."

"And I told you I'm fine."

"Please Skye. I'd feel better if I knew you were okay." Jemma made puppy eyes. Skye was unable to resist.

"Fine." She stood up and shook Simmons' hand off her arm. She followed the scientist down to the lab. Ward was in the airlock punching the bag. He watched them come down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just going to run some tests on Skye." Simmons said cheerfully.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Its sweet that you're so concerned." Sarcasm dripped from Skye's voice. Ward ignored her.

"She's fine. But she told me about what happened last night and I just wanna make sure that it was all just her panic and not another underlying cause."

"Jemma. " Skye said, " Can you go into the lab? I'll meet you there. I'll just be a moment. I promise I won't try to run away." Simmons gave her a small smile and went into the lab. She busied herself with beakers and chemicals, giving the two left outside some privacy, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier."

"It's okay."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. You're stressed out. I can hardly blame you." Both of them moved in for a hug and Skye was all too aware of Jemma watching them from inside the lab, "Now. How did Simmons convince you to let her run tests?"

"She guilted me into it with her puppy eyes and concerned voice."

"But, you're pretty sure you're okay?"

"Course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You threw up and almost passed out last night."

"You both do have a point."

"Good. I think someone's waiting for you." Ward pointed to the lab. Simmons was as close to the glass as humanly possible staring at Skye, "I'll go with you. I'm not sending you to the doghouse alone."

"It won't be that bad Agent Ward." The scientist had emerged from the lab. She turned to the girl next to him, "That was more than just a moment."

"I know. I know." The three of them made their way to the lab and Jemma pointed to a table. Skye hopped up on it and Ward stood next to her.

"D'you mind removing your shirt? The machine is more accurate than I am." She held up three sticky patches attached to wires. Skye took off her shirt and turned to throw it at Ward to see that he was standing there covering his eyes.

"You can open your eyes."

"Are you wearing a shirt?"

"No. You're seriously closing your eyes because I took my shirt off? If you're that scared of boobs I might have to rethink our relationship. Hold my shirt." She tossed it to him and he caught it as he opened his eyes. He glanced at Skye but soon realized that he was staring. She looked at Simmons who was looking very uncomfortable, "Hey Ward. Can you stop checking me out now? I think its making Jemma feel weird. But, don't worry, there'll be time for that later." She winked and the scientist groaned, "You're just jealous 'cause you're not getting."

"Oh my god Skye."

"You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Can we just get on with it?" She stuck the patches on Skye's chest and back and let the machine get to work. After a bit of fiddling she turned back around, "Well everything seems normal."

"I told you I was fine."

"Well I feel much better knowing for sure."

"So do I." Ward chimed in.

Simmons took the stickies off just as Fitz arrived at the door to the lab. He looked in and stopped when he saw them, "I'll uhhhh ummm come back later then."

"We were actually just leaving." Skye said putting on her shirt. Ward helped her off the table and the two of them walked to the door. As the two of them passed Fitz she murmured to him, "Eyes on your girl Leo."

**A/N- I feel like my idea kinda ran away from me part of the way through but it ended up alright I guess. Skye'll talk to May next chapter I promise. (Okay so I don't promise but it will be soon like within a week.) Reviews make me happy! Have a nice day!**


End file.
